narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Space–Time Migration
I'ts a Mongekyo technique because it's similar to Kakashi's Mongekyo Sharingan technique. When was that stated? Never. We don't know alot about Madara. And just because something is similar it dosen't make it that same. Plus you spelt Mangekyo wrong.--Inferuno Ryuu 18:02, 14 March 2009 (UTC) well the newest chapters do make it seem like kakashi's time/space warping jutsu, atleast when he shows up and for the lofe of gods Inferuno Ryuu not everyone knows how to spell perfect so who cares if (s)he spelled it wrong huh?Faustfan (talk) 19:25, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::To be honest Madara's teleportation does look a a lot like Kamui, but if those powers are related, Madara's (with everything he can do with this technique) is otherworldly when compared to Kakashi's. It will be interesting to see if those two powers are related at all. - MadaraU (talk) 18:21, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Teleportation Maybe it was just me. But I think we just saw Madara teleporting and there was like a red/pink flash. :I saw that too. It would be a more interesting image to put in the article, more than the current ones. Omnibender - Talk - 19:50, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Currently, there's no place in the article to add it...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 02:46, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::We could remove one of the current images and add that one. Omnibender - Talk - 22:37, September 4, 2009 (UTC) yea i agree with omnibender....could we replace one of the old pictures for the new 1?--Moiz1224 (talk) 05:49, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :The currect 2 images show some important aspects of the technique..1 the phasing through, and 2 the actual way he teleports....dont think either can be removed, unless of an anime pic, showing the same thing..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 05:51, September 15, 2009 (UTC) just put the 2 teleportation pics together, in the same pic -- (talk) 22:26, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Dimension Can we please get a picture of sasuke and karin in the "new dimension" that madara sent them to? Narutosagemaster (talk) 06:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Images Madaras Teleporting Technique has appeared in he anime alreadey, so just wondering..... could someone add the picture of the red flash of Madaras and the anime version of narutos rasengan passing through madara.plz :D Thanks :D I just wanted to thank the person who changed the picture :D Time-space jutsu? I understand the space part, he can warp space, but do we ever see him manipulating time? Yeah, I remember Kakashi calling it a 'time-space jutsu'. Flying Thunder God technique is time-space since Minato could probably stop or slow down the time flow, but that's not the same as Madara does. --Kiadony (talk) 09:17, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :wikipedia:spacetime. ''~SnapperT '' 18:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Then it should be named *spacetime* jutsu. I don't think Kishimoto did the research like that, but it just seemed to me that time flow in Naruto universe is more or less constant and I don't remember any relativistic references. I know I said myself that you can't go sci-fi nerd on Naruto, but I guess I can't help it >.< --Kiadony (talk) 19:36, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::In relativity, space and time are one and the same. That "time" is part of the term does not necessarily mean Madara can manipulate time. ''~SnapperT '' 20:04, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::He can't manipulate space either. What it means is that Madara can travel through time and space, meaning he can trvel to the other side of the universe without any time passing at all, literally, or he can stay exactly where he is and ten years could pass, or even both. (talk) 20:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I think the ability to transport objects into another dimension is the manipulation of space... Simant (talk) 20:43, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Manipulating space means controling and changing space; transport means to move which is what I explained is what his technique can do; move through space and time. (talk) 00:42, December 19, 2009 (UTC) If Naruto was relativistic, then Madara would create wormholes. He, however, uses what Wikipedia calls a 'dimensional teleportation', which doesn't fit into any scientific theories. So it shouldn't technically involve the time part at all. But I guess 'time-space jutsu' happens to sound fancy so whatever. --Kiadony (talk) 18:24, December 19, 2009 (UTC) technically madara does use space form and space and time interlinked but the space form is when he uses hes teleport to make him intangible actually manipulting space around him also teleporting is moving through fabric of space and time u see i dont think madara would time travel hes got all those rules hed have to follow and ruin his plan u cant interact with past things or it could screw everything up Dōjutsu? Should we classify this as a dōjutsu? After all, it seems to concentrate on the right eye, what with the swirling and suction into it every time. Yatanogarasu 20:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Name and other stuff. The name is kind of off, what with it not being limited to teleportation. :P Also, I thought the "teleports body parts" thing was just a theory made by Team Good Guy that has since been disproven with the revelation that Madara has true intangibility?Onomatopoeia (talk) 22:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't this jutsu be renamed to dimensional transfer since that's what Madara refers to it as in chapter 510? ItachiZero (talk) 22:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC)ItachiZero Didn't see the raw, but it most likely said something like Jikūkan, which translates into spacetime. Omnibender - Talk - 22:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Possible Weakness During the battle between Naruto & Sasuke, Madara quickly protested against Kakashi's attempt at using Kamui against him, while most of the time he simply pretends to be hit and lets the jtsu pass through him. --RinneganLov63 (talk) 02:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Suction Effect During his battle against Konan, Madara tries to warp himself away. In this particular panel it appears as if Madara almost sucked in the explosive note, as opposed to Konan sending the notes into Madara when he attempted to teleport.--RinneganLov63 (talk) 19:22, September 30, 2010 (UTC) A Term We Might Want to Use During their fight, Konan refers to Madara's space–time jumping as . We migth want to somehow work this into the article. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC)